


Dunkirk Blues (One Shot)

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming Dunkirk isn't just difficult for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunkirk Blues (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larryforever2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/gifts).



> This is for Niallergirl89. Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like it!

You couldn't remember the last time you'd felt this depressed. It'd been a couple months since you’d seen Harry. He was away filming Dunkirk in France and you're stuck in London. He called or FaceTimed you whenever he could, but it wasn't enough. It was nice to see his face and hear his voice, but nothing could compare to him being right next to you. You missed his smell, his warmth, and the way you felt right at home in his arms.

The past couple of months all you did was go to work and come home only to sit in front of the television while eating your feelings away. You'd talked to a couple of your friends, but they didn't understand what it's like to not be able to see your boyfriend whenever you wanted. You were lying on the couch when you heard banging on the door. You slowly pushed yourself up and drug your feet to the door. When you opened it you were surprised to see Louis, Niall, and Liam standing there with food and some movies to watch. “Ello, love. We came to cheer you up. We know you've been feeling down lately. Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let us in?” Louis said with a smile on his face.

“Uh, yeah come on in. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have at least gotten dressed.”

“If we'd told yeh, you wouldn't have let us come,” Niall said with a smirk.

\---

The four of you had been watching movies for the past six hours. No one really said anything, but you knew they had something on their minds. And you guessed it had something to do with how you’d been acting lately. “Alright. Why are you guys here? I know it's not just to watch movies and stuff your faces.”

“Well we wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight? We were just gonna grab a couple of drinks, nothing crazy. We know you're upset because you haven't seen Harry in a while, but you can't just sit here and mope the entire time he's gone. He wouldn't want that for yeh,” Liam said.

“Guys I'm fine, really.” You knew you weren’t fine, but the thought of leaving the flat made you want to cry. You knew you shouldn’t feel that way just because Harry is gone. You had never been someone who depended on someone else, but Harry and you had been together almost every day for the few months that you’d been dating.

“Don't lie to us Sam. Especially me I know you better than anyone and I can tell when you're lying.” Louis was always one to speak his mind and he didn't make any exceptions for you. Actually you think he spoke his mind more to you, knowing that you could normally handle it.

“Okay, well I still don't feel like having a drink,” you said walking towards your bedroom, trying to hide the tears streaming down your face. The door slammed shut loader than you thought it would, but it was the least of your worries. Lying on the bed, you curled yourself up into a ball and pulled the covers over you. After crying yourself out, you checked the time and saw that you’d been crying for about an hour. You assumed the boys had left, but unfortunately no such luck.

“Sam, let me in. Niall and Liam left, but I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna let you spend your days lying on the couch and crying.” He tried to push on the door only to find the door still locked. “Dammit, I'm serious. I'm worried about you. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. I want to help you, Sam.”

“Louis you don't understand. This is the longest that I've gone without seeing Harry since we started dating. And he was always the one to cheer me up when I had one of these moods.”

“Well I'm gonna help this time since he's not here. I'll sit here all night if I have to. You have to come out sometime.”

\---

It's been three days since Louis refused to leave and you're thankful he was so persistent. He's stayed over and made you get out of the flat at least once a day. You've always been closest to Louis, well except Harry. Not that you didn't like Liam and Niall, but you and Louis clicked instantly. When you first met him, it was like you’d been friends your entire life. He didn't judge and he'd always try to help you anyway he could. Louis knew how difficult it was dating one of them and he did whatever he could to help make it easier. You were sitting in the kitchen while Louis cooked the two of you dinner. He'd cooked every meal the last few days. He said this way he knew you were eating and not just junk food or microwavable food. “So I have a surprise for you this weekend!” Louis said with a huge smile on his face.

“What is it?” You asked curiously.

“If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise then would’t?” You hated surprises, even if they were good ones because it tended to consume your mind. You knew that now you'd spend every moment thinking about what he had in store for you.

\---

It was Friday morning and you were anxious to the point of nausea. All you could think about was what Louis had planned for today. He said he had the whole day planned and there was nothing you could do about it. You decided one day out wasn't going to hurt you and hoped that it even made you feel better. Although you felt quite a bit better anyway thanks to Louis. You were just finishing getting dressed when you heard the boys knocking on the door. “Ello. Ready to go? If not you've got five minutes and we're leaving regardless,” Louis yelled through the door.

“I just need to put my shoes on and then we can go.” They took you all over London. You hadn't sat down for more than ten minutes and you were exhausted, probably because you hadn't done anything besides work and lie around the past couple of months. You finally convinced them to take a break to grab a bite to eat and decided on a small pub, hoping there weren’t a lot of people.

“Are we havin’ fun today? I think I've actually seen you smile,” Louis said.

“I didn't think I would, but yes I'm having a lot of fun. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” You looked up to see all three of them smiling. You were so glad they cared so much about you. After everyone finished eating they told you that they were going to take you shopping. They knew you always felt better after shopping. It was like therapy for you.

After three hours of shopping, it took all four of you to carry the bags. To say you went a little overboard was an understatement. You felt kind of bad for spending so much, but it made you feel better plus you didn't just buy stuff for yourself. You bought stuff for Harry, the boys, and a couple of other friends. “Hey guys do you think we could stop for dinner? I'm starving.”

“No I really think we should get you home,” Niall said glancing over at Liam and Louis.

“Aww come on. We could get that drink that you wanted the other night.”

“Actually we've made other plans,” Liam mumbled while all of you stuffed the bags in the trunk of the car. They helped you carry your bags to the door and waited for you to unlock the door, so they could help you carry them inside. But you never would have expected what was on the other side of the door.

Harry was standing in the foyer, smiling, and holding a dozen of your favorite flowers. “HARRY!” You yelled running over to him and engulfing him in a hug. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“I'll tell you if you stop yelling,” he laughed. “Louis called the other day and told me how depressed you were. I had the weekend off so I decided I'd come visit you. I couldn't bear the thought of you being upset because I was gone. And why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?”

“I didn't want to bother you. I know you have a lot on your plate and the last thing you needed was to worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you. I was worried the entire time I've been filming. I worried about you being home by yourself. I worried about you treating yourself like you should. And I worried that you wouldn't be here when I got back. I love you Sam. You should know by now that you can talk to me about anything.”

“I love you too Harry. But I also worry about you. I worry if you're pushing yourself too much. I worry about all the people who never seem to leave you alone. And I worry about you finding someone else.” During your little speeches, the door slowly closes. Later you saw that Louis texted saying that they didn't want to interrupt your moment.

“Well it looks like we both worry about each other and there's nothing we can do to change it. But we can always talk to each other and find a solution.” Neither you nor Harry had let go of the other during this time. You felt that if you let him go it would all just be your imagination. “Why don't we go put these roses in water and then we can cuddle all we want?”

\---

_Several months later_

Harry had been gone for quite a while now. You don’t think you’ll ever get used to Harry being gone, but thankfully you hadn’t allowed yourself to get as depressed as you were in the beginning. It helped that Harry came to visit whenever he could and you went to visit him when you could. The visits may have been short, but it helped both of you keep your sanity while away from each other. You were even allowed to take a tour of the set on one of your visits there.

The boys were also a big help. Louis would always come over when he could and made sure that you didn't get back into a funk. Liam and Niall were always up for grabbing food and drinks once in a while. You couldn’t have asked for a better friends or boyfriend. Without either you're not sure how you'd make it and you’re glad that you didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I tried to proofread it as best I could


End file.
